


You Get What You Give

by taitofan



Series: Mr B/Dietfried [2]
Category: Violet Evergarden (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bed-Wetting, Established Relationship, Incest, Infidelity, Lingerie, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Pegging, Strap-Ons, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 18:25:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18287792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taitofan/pseuds/taitofan
Summary: Just after his eighteenth birthday, Dietfried buys a few fun things to share with his father...HAPPY BIRTHDAY MAY!!!





	You Get What You Give

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StrawberryHouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryHouse/gifts).



> Today is my best friend May's birthday, so of course I had to write her some things! This is set a bit after Begin Again, though you don't necessarily have to read that first, though it's helpful. I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS MAY and everyone else~

Being a Bougainvillea meant that money wasn’t much of an issue for Dietfried.  Honestly, since he and his father had made up, not much of anything stood in his way of getting what he wanted.  And if he specifically wanted to take his Daddy’s credit card on the day after his eighteenth birthday and go crazy at a high end sex shop, well, who was going to stop him?

That night, after his mother went to bed and Gilbert was away for a sleepover at Claudia’s house, everything went as normal as could be.  Well, as normal as a night when Dietfried teased his father with his foot all throughout dinner  _ could  _ go. His mother had eaten obliviously as Dietfried got his father hard and then left him hanging, so he wasn’t shocked at all when he came into Dietfried’s room the moment his mother fell asleep.

“You  _ tease _ .”  Alfred was on the bed before Dietfried could even respond, grinding his crotch into Dietfried’s.  “You think it’s fun to get Daddy all worked up, don’t you baby?”

Dietfried hummed in response, the thin pajama shorts he wore rubbing against his clit as his father frotted his clothed erection into him.  “I had to, Daddy,” he explained, his voice husky with lust. “I bought some fun things for tonight and had to make sure you were  _ up _ for it…”

He laughed at the exasperated sigh he got in response, but Alfred made no attempt to stop what they were doing, peppering kisses to Dietfried’s face in between his words.  “And what sort of things did my naughty son buy?”

In response, Dietfried wiggled out from under his father, going to his closet and pulling out a bag.  “No peeking or you’ll ruin the surprise,” he warned, and Alfred promptly faced the opposite direction.  Satisfied, Dietfried hurriedly pulled off his pajamas and slipped into one of the things he bought—a cute blue teddy with white lacy trim.  It hugged his curves and showed off his plump tits, but he wasn’t worried about his father seeing him that way, knowing he wouldn’t think the wrong things.  Once he was dressed, he unraveled his braid and let his hair fall down his shoulders, then set the bag on the foot of the bed.

“Alright Daddy, you can look.”  He watched with an air of satisfaction as Alfred’s pupils seemed to dilate before his very eyes.  “Now, there’s something else I need to do…”

Dietfried climbed up on the bed and crawled over to Alfred, pleased to see his father’s eyes unable to leave him.  That distraction was all Dietfried needed to push Alfred down on the bed and pull his pajama pants off, his erection bobbing free.  Dietfried knew what his father expected him to do—ride his cock, a thing he  _ did _ very much enjoy doing—and instead pulled his legs wide apart to settle between them.

“Dietfried, what are you—”  He cut off with a yelp that Dietfried had never heard from his father in all of his eighteen years.  “Dietfried!”

Dietfried had never seen an asshole up so closely—and  _ no _ , he wasn’t counting the asshole his father used to be in general—and he touched it with fascination.  “Daddy, have you ever done anal?”

A look of understanding came over Alfred and he chuckled nervously.  “I haven’t… And I’m assuming this  _ isn’t _ leading to me doing the penetrating.”

“Of course not,” Dietfried agreed, pulling his hand away to grab the bag.  He pulled out two things—a bottle of lube and a strap-on. Dietfried had gone with that one not only because the silicone cock was nice and fat, but there was a vibrator that would press against his clit when he wore it.  “I’m not the one with a prostate, am I?”

Alfred didn’t answer the obvious question, instead staring at the strap-on with wide eyes.  Dietfried didn’t both to wait for the protest to put it on, staring down at Alfred with a smoldering look as he lazily stroke the fake cock.  Alfred’s erection wasn’t going down throughout all of this; in fact it was now starting to twitch.

“...After what I put you through, I can’t say no to you.  Let’s try it out.”

“You could say no,” Dietfried told him, a serious expression suddenly on his face.  “You don’t have to force yourself. But…” He smiled, a warmer one than his smirk before.  “Thank you for trying this with me. If it hurts too much, just say something.”

Alfred nodded, and Dietfried could almost hear him claiming that yes, he had to do  _ anything _ Dietfried wanted.  Years of abuse that drove his son to suicide certainly wasn’t going to ever go away, even if Dietfried  _ did _ forgive him.  Dietfried knew he felt that way and he used it to his advantage every chance he could.  But in this case, well, he could at least take it slow. He  _ would _ fuck his father’s ass eventually, but he wasn’t about to rape him either.  Alfred had thankfully never done  _ that _ .

Without further delay, Dietfried uncapped the lube and poured as much into his hand as he could hold without spilling it.  He’d searched the internet for tips—real ones, not ones from porn—and was pretty sure he knew what he was doing… He hoped.  He started by dipping his index finger into the lube, coating it up before slowly pushing it into Alfred’s anus. Alfred made a soft sound at the penetration, but nothing to indicate he was in pain.  Dietfried wiggled it around a bit, then pulled it out to get more lube on his fingers. He made sure to coat his father’s insides up, as well as add more fingers to get him used to the feeling of something inside his ass.  Two fingers were fine, but with three…

“D-Dietfried, wait…”  Dietfried did as asked, leaving his fingers there and waiting.  After a short while, Alfred spoke again, “Alright. I can do this…  Keep going.”

With a smile, Dietfried continued until he was sure that he wasn’t going to tear Alfred’s ass up, then used the rest of the lube on his strap-on.  Everything certainly  _ looked _ slippery enough, so he had hope that this wouldn’t be a  _ total  _ disaster. He lined the head of the cock to Alfred’s hole, then caught his father’s gaze.

“You’ve been so good during this, Daddy,” he praised, gripping Alfred’s hips and rubbing them soothingly.  “I’ll make it all worth it, I promise.”

“Dietfried…”  He lifted his hand up to cup the side of Dietfried’s face, a warm smile on his face.  It was a look he’d gone so many years without seeing, but now it was a normal sight. And never once did it stop warming Dietfried’s heart.  “Just having you here with me makes  _ everything _ worth it.”

He didn’t trust himself to answer that, feeling emotion welling up in his throat.  Instead, he pressed into his father slowly, carefully watching his face to make sure he wasn’t hurting him  _ too _ much.  And while Alfred did bring his hands up to Dietfried’s shoulder and gripped him rather tightly, he seemed alright.  Good, Dietfried thought, then his father would be alright when he—

Alfred let out a cry as Dietfried shoved the rest of his length in, little tears springing to the corners of his eyes.  Thankfully, he knew his mother could sleep through a bomb going off, so he wasn’t worried about her coming to investigate.  Alfred took quick, shallow breaths, and Dietfried paused to allow him to regain his composure. Of course, once Alfred looked as if he was okay with the girth in his ass, Dietfried switched on the vibrations…

“D-Dietfried!”  While the feeling certainly felt good against his clit, the strong reaction confused him at first.  At least, until he realized that the fake cock was vibrating too. “I… I need… Please move!”

Dietfried chuckled deeply, giving a few shallow thrusts that left Alfred whimpering.  To think, he’d be the first one to give his father a prostate massage, and he’d do it with a strap-on no less.  “Oh? Do you like my cock, Daddy? Does it feel good?”

“Y-Yes,” Alfred moaned out, his blunt fingernails biting into Dietfried’s shoulders.  “You feel amazing, baby. Fuck daddy  _ hard _ .”

Dietfried smirked as his father turned into a cockslut right before his very eyes.  His pupils were dilated, his eyes hazy… And they’d barely even begun!

“Of course Daddy.”

All that was in Dietfried’s mind as he began to thrust vigorously was that he needed to see his father come undone.  He  _ had  _ to see Alfred as a drooling, weeping mess, begging him to cum.  He pulled out and sank back in as deep as he could go, the force he used making him shiver as the vibrator pressed harder against his aching clit.  Seeking pleasure, Dietfried gave Alfred his wish, pounding into him, the angle constantly brushing against his prostate. Albert whined for more, which only made Dietfried hornier, which made him thrust faster, which made Alfred whine more…

It was a vicious,  _ delicious  _ cycle.

“You’re drooling,” Dietfried huffed out, feeling pleasantly out of breath as time when by.  The tears that had welled up in Alfred’s eyes were spilling down his cheeks. Now he just needed one more thing…  “Beg me, Daddy. Beg me to let you cum.”

“ _ Please baby _ ,” came the immediate response.  Alfred’s cock was red and leaking; Dietfried hadn’t touched it, and he didn’t think he’d even have to.  “Daddy’s never felt like this. You feel so good, baby. I don’t deserve you but I love you so much Dietfried.  I love you, I love you, _ I love you! _ ”

Desire coursed through Dietfried’s veins at the words, never growing sick of Alfred confirming his love for him.  It could never fully erase the years of abuse, but it was the best they could get, and that was more than good enough for Dietfried.  He slowed down for just a moment to switch his angle, knowing he could do this. And sure enough, when he pounded back in, Alfred keened so loudly that Dietfried thought he could wake the dead.

But still not his mother.

It only took a few sharp thrusts against his prostate for Alfred to spurt his cum onto his chest, making Dietfried giddy to see his father cum untouched. It made him feel so powerful, to know he and he alone could bring his father to this state…!  And the moment Alfred’s softening cock started to dribble something  _ else _ from it, Dietfried came, his father’s name on his lips.

Dietfried turned off the vibrator, but didn’t pull out as he watched his father panting deeply, slowly pissing himself without even realizing it.  He’d sure done a number on Alfred… And since it was always Dietfried pissing himself for his father, it was nice being on the other end of it for once.

“You’re pissing, Daddy.”  Alfred let out a soft noise of confusion and lifted his head enough to see his hot piss leaking out of him and onto the sheets below.  “Good thing you bought that mattress protector. It was nice fucking the piss out of  _ you _ for a change.”

Alfred let out a little whine as Dietfried finally pulled out, part of him sad he couldn’t fill his father’s ass with his own seed.  But he was thankfully distracted by Alfred unintentionally voiding his bladder in bed, unable to look away as the puddle grew underneath him.  He was going to have to get Alfred to do this  _ a lot _ more…

As Alfred trickled to a stop, having done nothing to stop himself, Dietfried finally unhooked the strap-on and leaned in to give him a chaste little kiss.  “I love you, Daddy. Thanks for letting me do this.”

Alfred tugged Dietfried down and held him close, neither caring that they were getting wet.  That was a thing they could worry about later, when they woke up and quietly changed the sheets, then inevitably fucked in the shower.  Maybe Dietfried would even piss the bed before they cleaned up, get Alfred nice and hard for him…

“...I’ll do anything for you, baby.  I mean it. Daddy loves you more than anyone or anything in the world.”

Alfred truly meant it, and Dietfried couldn’t have felt luckier or more loved.  He was Alfred’s favorite, just as Alfred was  _ his _ favorite too.   _ Nothing _ was going to tear them apart.

“I love you too, Daddy.”

And as they lay in each other’s arms, that warm feeling of love carried them both to dreamland.


End file.
